CIT Series
This article is a stub. You can help I&FR Wikia by helping improve it. page still requires a bit of editing, but it seems good to me -Pseudovalide The CIT Series is a tournament series directed by Pseudovalide and the IFR Lead Group. It contains the most popular tournaments ever made in the IFR Sub-forum, such as the Card Ideas Tournament (CIT), the CIT-II and the CIT-III. The CIT Series have received extremely good feedback from March-April 2017 (CIT) to June-July 2017 (CIT-III), and the 3 'main' tournaments it contains are the 3 tournaments with the most contestants in the whole sub-forum. CIT had 41 ideas, CIT-II had 60, and the CIT-III managed to get 132 contestants. List of Events Main Tournaments (CITs) -'CIT :' The CIT is the first tournament made by the IFR Lead Group and was made after Archmage, Zygarde and Pseudovalide thought of making a tournament to know the most liked ideas in the sub-forum. It was created at the end of February 2017 and the Registrations thread was created on the 1st of March 2017. This tournament contained 41 ideas that fought in 3 stages : a Judging Stage, eliminating the ideas with the lowest Judge Average ; a Group Stage, where forumers would vote in a poll to keep 12 ideas ; and a Direct Elimination Stage, putting ideas in 1v1's where forumers could vote for the idea they preferred. Dragon Lancer, Archmage's idea, won by a landslide, destroying all of its opponents. Contestants : 41 (before Judging Stage) 25 (after Judging Stage) 12 (after Group Stage) Semifinalists : Venomous Siblings and Yeti Finalist : Dark Witch Winner : Dragon Lancer -'CIT-II :' The CIT-II is the second tournament of the CIT Series. It is noticeably larger than the first one, holding 60 ideas, and is the only tournament that was made with no Judging Stage. The Registrations started on the 14th of April 2017, 4 days after the official end of the CIT. The 60 ideas fought in 2 stages : a Group Stage, where ideas were put in 3 groups for forumers to vote, and a Direct Elimination Stage, with the 24 remaining ideas being put in a similar organisation as the CIT Direct Elimination Stage. Outlaw, Sammydict's idea, won after a close fight. Contestants : 60 (before Group Stage) 24 (after Group Stage) Semifinalists :' Hydra, Range Spell' and Spiritualist Finalist : Frost Avian Winner : Outlaw -'CIT-III' : The CIT-III is the third real tournament of the CIT Series and the largest tournament ever made in the IFR sub-forum. It is way larger than all previous tournaments in the subforum, being more than two times larger than the CIT-II, the second tournament in terms of ideas, and had a total of 132 ideas. The Registrations started on the 30th of May 2017, 7 days after the official end of the CIT-II. The 132 ideas fought in a more complex tournament than the others, mostly because of the huge number of ideas. The tournament started with a Judging Stage, removing the ideas with the lowest average and keeping 96 ideas, a First Group Stage, with ideas being put in 8 groups, and only 64 ideas remaining at its end, a Second Group Stage, which eliminated more ideas to leave us with 24 ideas to fight in the last stage : the Direct Elimination Stage (same organisation as the previous Direct Eliminations stages). Rainmaker won this tournament after a very close and controversial fight against Enchantress. Contestants : 132 (before Judging Stage) 96 (after Judging Stage) 64 (after First Group Stage) 24 (after Second Group Stage) Quarterfinalists :' Elixir Bulb, Elixir Golem, Alchemist' and Dark Knight Semifinalists : Bodyguard '''and '''Gambit Finalist : Enchantress Winner : Rainmaker Other Events -'Master's Final :' Master's Final was more of a special event than a tournament in itself but it still a part of the CIT Series. It was made after the end of the CIT-II and only had 2 contestants : CIT's winner, Dragon Lancer, and CIT-II's winner, the Outlaw. A poll was made to vote for the best idea, and Dragon Lancer won by a landslide again, which earned him the status of 'Subforum Champion'. As of August 2017, Dragon Lancer still holds this title. Contestants : 2 (Dragon Lancer and Outlaw) Subforum Champion :' Dragon Lancer' '-CIT One-on-One :' Created by MrPancakeGuy, this small event takes ideas from the main tournaments and makes them fight with their stats, not their popularity, to find out which card is the most balanced of all cards. Judges have been chosen and they will make cards go in a "simulation" where some card mechanics are removed. As of now, this event is paused. Category:CIT Series Category:I&FR Main